


Mr. H

by jeepies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Ashton, Bad Boy Ashton, Bad Boy Luke, Blow Jobs, Death, Dom Luke, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Mean Luke, Money, Name-Calling, Stealing, Sub Ashton, ashton finds that hot, i guess, idk - Freeform, in the beginning any ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepies/pseuds/jeepies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is The Joker and Ashton is Harley Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. H

Ashton's fingers were loosely interwined with Luke's as they walked down the quiet street of a dirty neighborhood, the sound of their shoes hitting the cement of the side walk could be heard along with the sound of the rustling wind.

The street lights fell amongst the both of them as they continued to walk down the crack cement. Far away Ashton would hear a dog barking as a voice of a man screaming could be heard along with it, as a chill ran down his spine he pushed deeper into Luke's side which made Luke look down at Ashton.

"What are you doing?" He asked questionably while stopping, causing Ashton to stop also while looking up at Luke with a wide smile.

"I'm cold and you're warm." Ashton simply states, resting his head on Luke's shoulder, smiling up at him with his pearly white teeth. Only making Luke groan in annoyance, tearing his fingers out of Ashton's grasp and stepping away from him, Ashton's head immediately falling off Luke's broad shoulder.

"I told you to bring a god damn coat, now your cuddling up with me like a dog." Luke says with disgust, shaking his head and fixing his purple tuxedo jacket with a dirty yellow flower in the pouch.

"You said we wouldn't be gone long Mr. H, we've been out since 10 it's now 3 in the morning, what are you waiting for?" Ashton questions, stepping closer to Luke, his hands coming up from his sides to press along Luke's hips, a smirk set on his lips as he looks up at him through his lashes. "Why don't we go home and wrestle around?" Ashton suggests, fluttering his eyes and rising one of his eyebrows in question, making Luke roll his eyes and push Ashton off him roughly, making the dirty blond boy take a few steps back.

"Gain some self control Ashton, please, and we're finally here." Luke rushes out, turning towards the house in front of them. The porches blue paint chipped nearly every where, the short story of stairs nearly broken through, the roof shingles falling off the house, while there is windows with bars set everywhere visable.

"What do you have to do?" Ashton says, slouching his shoulders as he watches Luke begin to carry himself up the broken stairs and to the door with the scratched up screen before ringing the door bell.

"Get money from some bastard that thought they could steal from me." Luke states while turning his head towards Ashton as he begin to walk up the steps and stand beside Luke.

"Everyone loves to steal from you," Ashton whines while rolling his eyes, his hands slipping back to Luke's waist as he snuggles into his shoulder, the warmth radiating from Luke's body on to Ashton's. "I know, that's why I have to teach them a lesson." Luke says very irritable, shaking Ashton off of his shoulder while tapping his foot on the creaky porch.

Without another word falling from Ashton's mouth to spike up a conversation he just wonders off to the other side of the porch, his fingers running along the cracked wood and chipped paint as he stares ahead of him to see a stray cat wondering down the side walk to where Luke and him walked just a few mintues ago.

"Jesus Christ," Ashton hears Luke groan before he hears something tear from the screen door and the sound of the second door to the house can be heard opening up. He hears a bunch of whispers and chairs moving around while the sound of the man that owns Ashton's heart, voice being shouted into the run down house.

"Where's my fucking money! And don't say that you don't have it because I know you do!" Luke shouts and Ashton turns around, leaning against the porch banister as he hears the usual banter begin.

"I didn't steal anything from you!"

"Yeah you fuckin' did! You want to know how I know? Hmm? Will because I have fucking surveillance cameras around my god damn house and you're the only person I fucking know that has his mother's name tattoo on the back of his neck like a pussy!"

"Hey man come on! Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! Now give me my fucking money or you're about to lose some fucking fingers!"

"For the final fucking time you dumb ass shit bag! I don't have your fucking money!" And that has Ashton's head picking up and quickly making his way to the door way. Ashton knows and he sure that everyone knows not to call Luke any names because he'll go insane, fucking crazy.

The last time someone called Luke a name, such as a fag, Luke broke his arm without even blinking an eye.

When Ashton steps into the house everyone turns their eyes towards him, Luke's sapphire eyes burning holes into Ashton's hazel ones as Ashton watches the grip that Luke has on the older tan man with the dirty hawaiian t-shirt on begin to loosen. All the buddies of the dirty man's friends all taking their eyes off Luke to stare at Ashton, their once nervous and scared glaces turn into amusment.

"Who is this? Your bitch?" The tan man questions while cocking an eyebrow, and without Luke even looking down at the man that is held in his grasp, Luke lands a punch to his nose. It immediatley begins to gush blood.

"No, this is _my Ashton_ ," Luke says, now turning towards the man in his hold, his jaw tensing while he cocks his head to the side and rises one eyebrow. "But that really doesn't have nothing to do with you stealing from me." Luke spits, his grip tighting as he pushes the man in front of his face more.

"Wow, I stole money from a guy who takes it up the ass, listen to this guys!" The man begins to bark with laughter, all of his buddies joining. Making the house shake with disgusting garggles and bad breath.

Without Luke even speaking another word or looking at the man with annoyance and anger, he is grabbing the mans face in his hands and twisting his head all the way around that you can hear snap throughout the room, the laughter immediately dying and the man's friends all looking at Luke.

"Awh! Why did the laughter stop?" Luke says, dropping the now dead mans head on the couch, his body laying lifeless as Luke turns around and glares at the three men who all stand up and begin to walk slowly towards the front door that Ashton still stands at. "Where are you guys going? The fun just begin." Luke declares while sending an evil wink and smirk towards all the men.

"Hell no!" One of the men yells with skinny arms and baggy pants, his body quickly brushing past Ashton's as do all the men, all them stumbling out the door and running down the steps, Ashton continues to stare at Luke.

"Baby-" Ashton begins but he doesn't even have the time to continue because Luke is throwing two black duffle bags at his chest, and by the looks of how dirty it is, it only makes Ashton know it's from the dead man who lies on the couch.

"Make yourself useful and go find my money, quickly Ashton." Luke snaps while brushing past him and walking out the door also, Ashton can hear the sound of Luke's shoes hitting the creaky porch.

Without a second thought Ashton begins to make his way swiftly up another pair of creaky steps and checks the mans room, his body immediately slouching down on the ground to find the money that the man stolen from Ashton's lover.

"Man, people really don't know how to hide things!" Ashton exclaims, reaching an arm out and pushing all the money out from under the bed and stuffing it into the two duffle bags.

When Ashton is finally done he makes his way outside to see Luke standing against the window on the other side of the door with a cigarette perched between his two lips. "Look what I got H," Ashton says while swinging the duffle bags around in his grasp, Luke turns his head towards him and smiles before nodding his head off to the side.

"Great job Ashton." Luke praises while beginning to walk down the porch steps his arm wide open as he waits for Ashton to occupy the spot, Ashton taking it effortlessly while digging himself deeper into his chest to smell Luke's cologne.

"Anything for you Mr. H."

* * *

 

When Luke and Ashton got to their house in the suburbs, Ashton didn't waste anytime making his way upstairs with both duffle bags in hand to the their bedroom. His fingers tugging down the zippers and dumping all of the money on to the bed, his body tossing himself on the bed and running his hands all over the money. Hundred dollar bills sparkling his vision when looking at all of them seated below him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hears Luke's voice from the door way, Ashton turns around and smiles at Luke bashfully.

"Making myself comfortable." Ashton simply says, his body turning towards Luke fully, his knees bouncing along the mattress.

"Comfortable with _my_ money." Luke states, pushing off the door and walking towards the bed filled with green paper that means the most in this world. He sets himself right next to Ashton, his eyes running over every feature that is visable on his face.

"You could say that H," Ashton hums, his face pushing on to Luke's shoulder and staring at him with adoration. "I mean, I do help you steal some of it." Ashton perks up, making Luke's eyebrow rise with a smirk tugging along his lips.

"And how's that?" He questions, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ashton's warm forehead, making Ashton's eye lashes flutter under his gaze. "I always steal from terrible grocery stores or gas stations, sometimes banks when I get the chance." He speaks, his eyes flicking up to Luke's and looking at the stubble running along his jaw line.

"Ah, see, who sends you off to do that?" Luke inquires, his smirk turning into a smile when he sees Ashton roll his eyes.

"Ugh." Ashton grunts while tossing his head off Luke's shoulder and falling back. The money jumping slightly because of the force of Ashton falling over it.

Luke lets a sigh of happiness slip from his mouth before he is taking one of his hands off of his thigh and placing it on Ashton's inner one, he can hear Ashton suck in a breath, then he gasps, his body rising up, his hand hitting Luke's shoulder as a devious smile is on his lips.

"What now?"

"We should have sex right now."

"H-Hold on? Right now?"

"Yes, right now on this bed full of money!"

Luke looks at Ashton questionably, trying to check if he got into his weed stash but his pupils are not blown, he's just really excited for some strange odd reason, sometimes Luke really doesn't understand him.

"Come on Mr. H it would be so nice if you pinned me down right now, fucked me nice and good with our money sticking against are sweaty bodies." Ashton states, his hands coming down to run along Luke's chest, he can feel his heart beat pick up underneath his fingertips as Luke grunts.

"How good would it look if I was between your legs right now, sucking your cock with money just surrounded by me? I would look so hot wouldn't I?" Ashton inquires, licking his lips and pressing them below Luke's neck. He hears the way Luke's breath hitches and begins to come out heavier, trying to refrain himself from Ashton and his taunting words.

"Wouldn't I?" He says one more time, hands running down the his tie and grasping Luke's semi hard member into his hand. Making Luke act on impulse and swiftly turn around, grasping Ashton's neck in both of his hands and looking at him deviously.

"Oh yes, you would." Luke states, his lips smashing against Ashton's thin ones, a moan immediately trailing from Ashton's lips when he feels Luke's grip around his neck only tighten while he palms Luke in his hands to full hardness.

They don't waste any time with their kiss. Luke is shoving his tongue Ashton's throat without even a warning, it's already wrapping around his tasting the bubble ice cream Ashton got on the way to the crack house. With the feeling of Ashton's hand pumping along Luke's member that has him groaning in his mouth before tearing away, spit trickling between their lips.

"You're such a dirty slut, you know that." Luke utters, his breath fanning over Ashton's spit ones as he just nods his head in responce to his words. Because he knows he's a slut, espically for his lover's cock that ache's in his palm.

"Bet you want to suck on my dick right now, don't you?" Luke inquries, one of his hands rising up and slapping Ashton along the cheek, a moan trickling from his mouth as he nods his head frantically at Luke.

"Yes, I want too. So bad." He breathes, his eyes boaring into Luke's as he looks at him with need. Wanting to feel Luke weigh his tongue down in the most precious way, wanting to taste Luke's pre-cum that would lay on his taste buds, just wanting to taste Luke in general.

"So then get to it." He simply says, his hands tearing away from his throat as he lies back on the bed. Ashton immediatley gets up, his body trailing to the ground as he gets between Luke's knees, he stars at the evident bulge that runs along Luke's left thigh. He licks his lips joyfully.

"What are you waiting for, it's not going to suck itself." Luke's voice pipes up, his head cranning down to stare at Ashton between his legs who is looking at Luke's cock like it's the best gift on this planet.

"God, H, you're so huge." Ashton reply's, avoiding what Luke said interally as he surges forward and grasps the metal zipper in his palm, his fingers basically ripping the fly down. He tugs down Luke's pants along with his boxers, a moan falling from Ashton's mouth when seeing Luke's cock lie flat against his stomach.

"Such a cockslut." He hears Luke grunt with his head thrown back and a relieved breath trailing out of his mouth.

Without any hesitation Ashton's mouth is wrapping around the crown of Luke's cock. His tongue running along the slit as he swallows Luke down, a moan sounding from Ashton when he feels the familiar weight of his partner on his tongue, burning his taste buds at just how good he tastes.

"Fuck, Ash," Luke moans, his hand that was resting along his forehead brushes down his body and into Ashton's hair, his fingers tugging on the length of it gently as Ashton only takes Luke deeper into his mouth.

Ashton feels his eyes water and his throat begin to go sore, his hand moves from his lover's thigh to make contact with Luke's member, his hand placed on whatever he can't fit in his mouth as his lips suckle on the head of Luke.

He taste the pre-cum dribble on to his tongue and slide down his throat with ease, his eyes looking up towards Luke as he watches his chest rise up and fall with his head thrown back and grunts leaving his lips.

"Let me fuck your throat," Luke groans, his voice coming out raw as he leans up on his elbows to watch Ashton continue to take him in his mouth. "You would love that wouldn't you. Getting fucked nice and raw, leave your throat sore for days, huh babe." Luke says, his other hand running along Ashton's cheek, feeling himself through the skin their, making him whimper.

"Please do," Ashton says when peeling off of Luke's member and staring up at Luke with eagerness, his hand not stopping and continuing to send sensation up Luke's spine.

"Get on the bed." Luke orders, tugging himself off of it and quickly pulling off his jacket and undergarments, he kicks off his slacks and slips out of his dress shoes.

Ashton does the same, tugging off his blue and red vest and tugging his white t-shirt over his head. He slips out of his ripped up skinny jeans and dirty white _Converse_ with swearing written all over it, his boxers coming off next before he is slipping back on to the bed and taking Luke in his hands.

"No touching." Luke demands, his hand tugging from his side and grasping Ashton's hand in his, peeling it behind his back as he stares at Ashton intensely.

And without even a warning Luke is pushing his cock past Ashton's lips into his warm wet caven, making Ashton choke slightly at the surpise before calming down and relaxing his throat.

Luke's thrust begin slow, his cock rocking into Ashton's mouth with ease as his hands brushed through his hair bringing his head towards his cock more, enjoying the view so much Luke grunts and tugs on Ashton's hair, making Ashton look up at him.

"Fuck you're so pretty." Luke moans, one of his hands surging out of his hair to land a smack along his glowing cheeks, making Ashton moan and flutter his eyes.

With just the look of need and consent swimming in Ashton's eyes it has Luke slamming his hips into Ashton's mouth, his body jolting forward with each thrust, not taking his eyes off the way Ashton's eyes begin to leak, tears streaming down his glowing cheeks.

Grunts, groans, and whimpers tremble from Luke's lips because of Ashton's mouth continously taking him good, choke sounds slipping out of his mouth every once in a while but that doesn't stop Luke from continuing to barrel his hips deeper into Ashton's mouth.

With the free hand that continued to run along Ashton's cheek, Luke uses it to slide down his throat, the feeling of his cock surging in and out of this pretty boy's mouth has his cock twitching and nearly exploding at just the feel.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna come. Where do want it baby?" Luke questions breathlessly, his eyes never breaking away from Ashton's, continouing to stare at him as he bats his eyes close close for a minute before tugging open, which means that he wants it on his face.

With a loud grunt, Luke is tugging his cock from out of his mouth, his hand sprawling along his cock and tugging at it fiercly. He feels his stomach twitch continuously as his ears begin to tingle, his eyes take one final look on how good Ashton looks right now.

His wet hazel eyes peering up at Luke as his tongue runs along his bruised lips, money surrounded by his fit body as he looks at Luke with want. And with that just in his gaze it has Luke coming on Ashton's face, a pleased gasp falling from his lips, his eyes slammed shut as his cheeks are still flushed pink and streaked with tears.

Luke's white creamy seed was dripping along his cheeks and lips before he sees Ashton tongue peak out of his mouth and taste him, a pleased whimper falling from his lips as he opens his eyes and smiles happily at Luke.

"Always taste so good." He compliments, one of his hands coming up to his face to dip into the seed and bring some more into his mouth, a moan falling from Luke as he stops tugging on his cock and looks at Ashton.

"Get on your back." Ashton doesn't even need to be told twice, he is already flipping over and scrambling around on the bed, three bills stick to his thigh but neither of them both comment on it.

Luke climbs on to the bed and presses his hand on to Ashton's chest, making him moan as Luke smiles, resting next to him. He will never get over how Ashton always reacts in a pleased way when ever he touches him.

He runs his hand down his chest until it comes in touch with Ashton's member, laying thickly against his stomach as his eyes are fluttered shut and his mouth is formed in a 'O'.

"Dirty slut, getting off on me." Luke comments when feeling the pre-cum run along his thumb. Ashton whimpers, jutting his hand into feeling of relief.

"Gonna come so quick, aren't you?" Luke says, beginning to tug on Ashton's cock with the pre-cum as make shift luberaction. Ashton whines high in his throat, his hands rising from his hips to run along Luke's neck.

"Gonna come like a thirteen year old kid wanking for the first time." He eggs on, his hand slowing down before picking up the pace, making Ashton moan before surging his head forward and coming across Luke's collar bones, his lips pressing fury hot kisses on the sweaty skin.

"Don't know why you're holding back on me, I want you to come. Want you to come in my hand and watch you lick it off after." Luke breathes into Ashton's ear, making his breath hitch as a cry tears through his throat.

"I know you'll like it." He says, increasing the speed and grip he has on Ashton's cock. Making him whine, his feet planting themselves on the bed and his hips fucking up into Luke's hand. "Look at you begging for it." Luke chuckles, making Ashton bite down on Luke's throat before licking over the teeth mark with very little effort due to the exhilarating feeling running up his spine.

"Lukey, I'm gonna-" But he doesn't finish his scentence, just cries out and whines in Luke's throat.

"Come baby, I want you too." Luke beckons, running his thumb underneath Ashton's head, making him whimper and shake. Splashes of white creamy liquid drip on Luke's hand while some strike down Ashton's hip. His chest continues to rise and fall as he presses light kisses on Luke's shoulder.

"Did so good for me," Luke praisies, his hand moving away from Ashton's member and collecting the semen on his fingers before rising them up to Ashton's face.

He pulls his face away from Luke's skin and sucks the two fingers that Luke offers him, a sigh of relief slipping though his nose as he looks at Luke nod his head and wipe the rest of Ashton's relief on the sheets.

"Always so good for me baby." Luke says, his lips pressing a kiss along Ashton's burning head.

"Always good for you Mr. H."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> leave me some feed back along with kudos if you want  
> tumblr: smuttyaf


End file.
